Unlikely Bedfellows and more
by Mrs.Firefly
Summary: What if Rogue figured out the sexy way that she and Jean Grey had a LOT in common? And what if Jean found out the hard way that there are things that Scott just can't give her? And what if a fourth person is needed to fix everything? Can everyone get their happily ever afters? Read and find out! Much more romance than angst but there will be some dark and sad stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Unlikely Bedfellows...and more  
**

by Mrs. Firefly

Disclaimer 1: don't own them, aren't making any money – just having some (lots of) fun.

Pairings: Rogue/Jean, Jean/Scott (mentioned but more angst than actual romance), more later

Disclaimer 2: this story contains explicit scenes, various versions of non-monogamy, femslash, fetish and BDSM content. If you aren't interested in any of this I recommend you hit the back button.

Timeline: story starts right in the middle of "Spykecam". The plan is to touch various episodes throughout all the four seasons.

Author's Note: So... **after FOUR years of literally writing nothing** I have started again. YAY, right? I'm pretty ecstatic about this in itself, but I would dearly love to read your reviews on this one! It would help with my new-born motivation so much! Thanks in advance!

Author's note 2 for readers of my HP stories: I will try to finish A Battle of Wills, yes, but I have had a horrible writer's block these past few years. I'm super ecstatic that it's coming back to me now. Please be patient with me if you haven't completely lost interest yet :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:**

It was Rogue's turn to clean the kitchen. While she understood the need to have a rotating duty system she really hated kitchen duty for a number of reasons. First off, some of the others left a horrible mess after themselves and it wasn't too pleasant to clean the fridge after someone's spilled sticky stuff all over everything. ' _Ick, how long has this been in the back of the fridge? It smells like three-week-old socks that had been sweated into during one of Logan's survival sessions.'_ Rogue thought as she got rid of a really old container half full of bad yogurt that sort of looked fuzzy and green at the middle.

' _Now I've just got to take the trash out and I'm aaaaall done.'_ She thought to herself happily. She was about to pick up the bag of trash to take it out when she noticed a half crumbled flyer next to the bin. She was about to toss the paper in with the rest of the trash but something interesting caught her eye. As she opened the piece of paper she noticed it was a party invitation but instead of the horribly fake cheerful tones parties usually went by it was designed in black and silver. Making a mental note to possibly check it out later she put the piece of paper into her pocket and grabbed the trash so she could get rid of her chores already.

Just as she turned around to head out the door it slammed open knocking her off balance. With the big bag of trash in her hands she couldn't quite flail around so within a second she accepted the fact that she was going to fall on her ass but in just that moment it hit her that the full bag was going to land right on top of her and potentially spill disgusting crap everywhere – including on her.

She let go of the bag to cover her face with both arms and yelped in terror of the smell and worse things that were to engulf her but when the trash shower didn't hit her immediately she peeked through the bangs of hair that fell into her face, only to see Jean standing in the doorway, legs slightly apart, and concentrating on the big bag of trash that was floating above her. Greatly relieved, Rogue scooted out from under the bag and stood, taking it back into her hands. _'Dammit, what's Jean doing busting doors like that? She coulda_ _caused so much damage...'_

"I'm sorry Rogue, I didn't see you, I was just... uh... looking for something I forgot yesterday. I..." She didn't get much father than that because just that moment the security system went off, signalling the presence of an intruder and they immediately had to rush off to get their uniforms and rush outside to meet whoever was trying to break in.

* * *

[later that day...]

' _I can't believe Spyke talked me into this! Now I gotta shave ALL over again...'_ Rogue was furious after the incident with Sabertooth. She wouldn't have minded the long hair but she thought that the wolf ears and the full body hair were just ridiculous. After the effects of absorbing his powers wore off and her body parts turned back to human normal she was devastated to see that her legs and arms remained hairy. _'Well... at least it's just hair and not downright fur.'_ She commented to herself as she locked the bathroom door in order to shave yet another time.

"Ah to be clean and smooth again..." Rogue said to herself with real pleasure as she plopped onto her bed after spending two hours shaving everything. She remembered the flyer she had found in the trash earlier that day so she fished it out of her skirt pocket before snuggling comfortably between the sheets.

The paper read 'Bayville DS Meeting. If you've a fetish you've a date with us'. _'Yeah right... it's not like dating could be on my agenda ever... and I'm not sure fetishes... but hey, it says dress code is a must and goth clothes are allowed. Maybe it would be fun just to see if Bayville actually has a goth community.'_ With that self-pitying line of thought turned into a small ray of hope, Rogue put the flyer away and turned on her side to sleep. Her last wake thought was wondering who might have left the flyer behind.

* * *

[three days later]

 _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ Rogue thought to herself as she approached the thick curtain covering the entrance of the dark pub that was temporarily turned into a dark, shadowy hall where Rogue assumed most people would be posing in all sorts of black leather and chains and freaky looking gadgets.

An average looking guy stepped up to her as she meant to walk past his table and he held up some colorful things. "What's your color miss?"

"Uh, thanks but I don't think I do these colors." Rogue said, misinterpreting the guy for some kind of an odd souvenir salesman.

"I'm afraid they're compulsory here. All in the interest of fair conduct."

"The what now?" Rogue looked at the colorful bracelets again, confusion clearly written on her face. "Ah'm not sure what you mean." She finally said, looking suspiciously at him.

"Aah, right. This your first time?" He said with a genuine smile of understanding. "Green means I'm free, approach me as you wish. Yellow's for I'm not alone but come try your luck and red stands for unavailable at the time. These little bracelets save us a lot of trouble when we're trying to hook up with someone. No point in even trying to chat up the red ones if they don't initiate it, you mostly only get lucky with them when they approach you." He explained cheerfully, waving his own yellow bracelet in front of Rogue that dangled from his other wrist.

"Red, please." Rogue said without much hesitation. _'Like any other color would be an option for me...'_

The bracelet guy looked somewhat disappointed, his smile seemed to have faltered around the edges but he politely handed a red silicone bracelet to Rogue and waved her inside. What she didn't notice was that just as she disappeared behind the curtains a certain red haired beauty also stepped inside the main door, patiently waiting for her turn at the bracelet table, not knowing what or who she would find on the other side.

* * *

Much to Rogue's surprise, and perhaps a bit of disappointment, not everything was completely black and metallic. She saw people parade around in all sorts of colors and materials from leather to latex, to something rubbery. She also saw a few animal costumes and again to her surprise a lot of people were going about in masks that covered either their whole face or at least parts of it. She went past an area that was lined with waist high metal barriers and people seemed to be chained to the ground or to the barriers in different positions. A sign on one of the barriers read "Sub Depository – We'll take good care of your subs while you party". ' _Whaaaat? No way, that's just way too weird.'_

Moving on Rogue walked around the premises to see everything. Soon enough she was thankful for the lack of lights because she could feel her cheeks heating up and she knew she probably blushed six shades of red. _'Damn... ah didn't think this was some kind of a hippy swinger party...'_ Rogue thought to herself when she realized that she had walked into a dark room where people were busy engaging in all sorts of sex acts. Quickly exiting, she took off in the other direction where she perceived people were just mingling and checking out what seemed to be a bazaar of accessories.

Rogue was so mesmerized by what she was witnessing that she completely failed to notice any of her surroundings, her eyes were all for the scene in front of her. ' _Ah man, I can't believe.. those...those people are actually having sex without any sort of skin contact!'_ Rogue's jaw almost literally dropped as her eyes took in the sight, her mind reeling with the unfolding possibilities.

The reclusive goth happened to stroll by a couple pleasuring each other on what appeared to be an odd shaped bench. They turned out to be exhibitionists as they seemed to enjoy being watched by the few lingering people. What caught Rogue's attention was that they were covered in latex from head to toe yet they seemed to be enjoying themselves nonetheless.

"Wanna join in?" asked one of the women – the one who was sporting a strap-on as Rogue had noticed. Before Rogue could answer though, the woman's gaze dropped to her wrist and she noticed her bracelet. "Oh my bad, I'm sorry. I didn't check your color." And as simply as that she turned her attention back to her partner who was patiently waiting for what would happen next.

Rogue, despite the fact that her cheeks were blazing in all shades of red, lingered for some time, a mixture of pleasure and shame coursing through her. ' _The one with the strap-on seems to be the boss I think.'_ She mused as she watched their interaction. She made a mental note of the fact that the woman she assumed to be the dominant person was wearing latex just about everywhere right up to her neck and she seemed to have some thin surgical gloves on her hands. _'Jesus...that would work even for me!'_ Rogue was tormented by the war that was going in side her head, a war of possibilities and a persistent little voice that kept repeating that it was not safe and if any of the cloths got torn she would be in a world of trouble.

Rogue was so entranced that she failed to notice the redhead behind her, who was almost staring a hole into her back, just about as shocked as Rogue herself at the reality of the situation which crashed into her like a thunderbolt. _'Oh my...'_ She couldn't form coherent words right away, but she did notice the tightening of her underbelly at the ideas that were wrecking havoc in her mind. _'She's kinda hot in a vampire pale sort of way...too bad she basically thinks I'm Miss Perfect and loathes me for some reason...unless... unless maybe I can show her that she should look again...'_

Just then, Jean remembered seeing some useful things at one of the stalls, and a devilish idea started forming in her head. Silently hoping that her pretty team mate would remain for a few minutes she silently backed off and ran back to buy some items that she hoped she might need.

* * *

Rogue's sense of privacy got the better of her and she walked off in the direction of the dance floor before the duo could really get into it. ' _Hmpf, before their scene reached its climax so to speak.'_ Rogue silently giggled to herself at her own joke. She allowed the steady rhythm of the music to wash over her and, having inherited Kitty's moves so recently that they still lingered with her, she started swaying to the music, allowing her body to move with it.

That was where Jean had caught up with her after her frantic shopping spree. _'Wow... she's got awesome moves. I never would have guessed...'_ She was enjoying the show but she also noticed that plenty of others were doing the same thing, probably only staying a safe distance away because the red bracelet was disappointingly visible on the lusciously moving girl's wrist.

Figuring that this was her best chance, Jean slowly approached the girl from behind. She eased into the music and at one point she suddenly caught Rogue's wrist with the intention of pulling her prey against her. She had only a fraction of a second, as Rogue immediately reacted to the intrusion and attempted to throw her supposed attacker off balance, only to stop in mid-motion when she came face to face with none other than Jean Grey. ' _WHAT?!'_ Was all Rogue could think of as she took in the sight before her.

Jean did a dramatic wardrobe change at one of the bazaar stands, now sporting a pair of tight fitting black leather pants and a form-fitting latex shirt that covered her arms right down to her wrists. She also wore some dark make up which made her look less like the popular girl that she was and a bit more up Rogue's ally. _'Ah damn, I must be dreaming.'_ Rogue thought. In fact, since Jean hated make up, the touch of grey mascara was all for the goth girl's benefit. "Hey there, pale, dark and sexy, wanna play with me?" Jean purred, hovering just above Rogue's lips, looking deeply into her eyes, playfully smirking at her.

She managed to loosely snake one hand around Rogue's waist without any protest from the girl so she let go of her wrist and caressed the girl's cheek instead. Rogue winced at the unexpected touch and prepared herself for her powers to kick in but when they didn't she glanced at the hand softly stroking her cheek and neck only to see that they were covered with very thin, almost completely see-through surgical gloves. Staring into Jeans eyes in wonder she silently re-evaluated the tall redhead. ' _And here I thought she was completely self-obsessed... what if...she's kinda hot in that annoyingly popular way... this is just too good to be true...'_ Yet she felt herself nodding at Jean, silently agreeing to go with her, where ever she wanted to take her.

It wasn't all that far really, just off the dance floor, out of the circle of surprised, disappointed and excited gazes. ' _At least these people have the decency not to make cat calls or offers.'_ Jean thought absent-mindedly as she made her way through the small crowd of people that gathered around them, Rogue's hand still clasped in hers as she followed her. She decided on a comfortable looking sofa by one of the walls and dropping onto it elegantly, she pulled Rogue right on top of herself.

"Here I was coming down here in hopes that I would at least meet some interesting people and I end up winning the jackpot...lucky me." She said with a grin. With a fingertip of her gloved hand she caressed the contour of Rogue's painted lips and slightly moved her hips upwards which nudged the stripe-y haired girl closer. Instinctively Jean almost kissed her but remembered that it was Rogue just before their lips touched. ' _Damn...'_ "I would do just about anything right now to be able to kiss you."

Rogue shuddered upon hearing the admission. _'What a charmer...'_ She thought as she caressed Jean's arm and neck, finally landing her palm flat on the redhead's chest. "Well...it seems we can do just about anything else right now instead." She replied seductively.

"Uh-uh, but not here we don't. I'm not quite as good at controlling my powers during sex. And involuntarily flying sharp object are not my idea of fun. Let's go home, shall we?" Jean suggested and stood up smoothly, not quite letting go of Rogue. Taking advantage of the opportunity she allowed her hands to roam all over the goth girl's sides and back, licking her lips in anticipation of what was to come. ' _Wow... this girl takes her workout seriously. She must be hiding a killer body under all the layers of clothes.'_

Enjoying the sensations of bodily contact Rogue's eyes fluttered closed. She put her forehead on the taller girl's shoulder to steady herself, snaking both of her hands behind Jean's back, copping a feel from shoulder blades all the way down to a firm ass, giving it a squeeze. ' _Mmmm, I'd say I'm the lucky one...'_

* * *

They made short work of getting back to the mansion thanks to Jean's ability to fly and silently snuck into Jean's room. However, once inside, a sudden sense of awkwardness overcame Rogue and she wasn't quite sure what to do next. In an attempt to stall for time she walked over to Jean's bookshelf to look at the numerous volumes while the redhead was getting things out from her backpack. She noticed several authors she liked, some she did not but then her eye landed on a series of books that caught her by surprise. ' _Anne Rice? Really? Huh... who woulda thought she and I might have things in common?'_ Rouge thought with no small sense of pleasure as she realized that Jean must be an avid reader of the series. Scanning the rest of the books, her eyes widened in surprise. ' _Beauty's Punishment? Oh my...isn't that like... one of Rice's erotic novels? Some kind of funky book about sexual fantasies or something I think... '_

While Rogue mused over the books Jean emptied the newly bought contents of her bag onto the bed. Picking up one of the items she was particularly pleased with she made some minor modifications and turned with a luscious grin on her face, only to realize that it was wasted on thin air. Wondering if Rogue was changing her mind she put everything aside and walked up behind her. She put her hands on Rogue's waist to stop her from bumping into her in case the girl automatically flinched away from her touch. ' _The last thing I need is to drop unconscious right now...'_

"Hey, what's up? You changing your mind?" She whispered, hoping that she was wrong.

Rogue turned around in the embrace and put her arms around Jean's shoulders. "Um... no, no I'm not, but I guess I am a little awkward about how to go on from here... nice books though. Who would have thought we'd have so much in common..." she replied with a sheepish smile, trying to loosen the knots in her own stomach.

"Yeah... I guess I'm just full of surprises today, aren't I?" Jean grinned at her mischievously. She was picking up on Rogue's nervousness vibes so she ran her hands up and down Rogue's sides to help her relax. "I guess I can relate to why you're feeling awkward... but I think I've found something at the bazaar that would help us...come check out what I'd bought." Tugging the younger girl by the hand she led her to the bed and slightly pushed her down on it. She herself knelt right next to her on the floor, just in front of the assortment of things.

Rogue could see big pieces of black latex shining all over the heap and an excited shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the two women she had seen at the club. She touched the material in anticipation. Jean, however, went for a piece of see-through material. It pretty much looked like it was the same material as the surgical gloves but it had an odd shape. "I've been dying to kiss you and this little baby is going to help me out. It's kinda like a dental dam, but with some modifications." Jean put the material on her face and secured it. It was sort of like a rubber mask and it seemed very stretchy and strong at the same time and it covered the entire lower part of her face from chin to nose. Rogue fought back her laughter because the redhead looked incredibly trippy in the thing but she couldn't keep the amused smile from her lips. Nonetheless, she was touched by the efforts of the older girl. Leaning in closer she hovered above her lips, shaking from anticipation.

Fluttering her eyes closed, Jean tipped her head forward, pressing her latex covered lips to Rogue's. It was an odd feeling compared to kissing someone without protection, and she was prepared for it, but still it was odd, yet she knew this was the most she could do. Making the most out of it, she parted her lips beneath the dam and tried catching Rogue's bottom lip with hers, not as passionately as she wanted though, worried that the dam would tear if she tried to bite those luscious lips too roughly.

Rogue's mind on the other hand, not having anything to compare the experience to, exploded into a million sensations. Circling her arms around Jean's neck she pulled their bodies closer, and allowed her passion to carry her away. She slipped off the bed to kneel beside the older girl and eagerly parted her lips, offering them to Jean's questing mouth. Soon enough she poked her tongue into the latex layer separating them in an attempt to caress the sweet mouth attached to hers. Warming into it, both girls became more eager, movements became more demanding, and Jean boldly bit Rogue's bottom lip sucking it into her mouth as much as the dam would allow it.

Their hands began their journey as well, caressing and kneading muscled backs through clothes. Once or twice Jean's gloved hands strayed below Rogue's shirt but she was aware that her top was likely to ride up and was not safe enough. Breaking the kiss she whispered, her voice coming somewhat muffled through the latex. "Clothes. We need to change clothes. I want to touch you."

"And how do we do this?" Rogue asked, looking at the heap of clothes.

Jean thought about it for a moment. "Well...I got myself these latex things that cover me from neck to toes. That and the gloves would cover me up without fear of either riding up and us touching without protection. That work for you?" She asked.

"Only if I get to undress you first. I wanna see what you'll be hiding under all those clothes." She replied with a grin. Fishing out a pair of gloves from the heap of clothes and other mysterious things, she took off her regular ones which did not allow her to feel very delicate touches.

"Be my guest." Jean replied with a smile, loosening the dam and handing it to Rogue. She skillfully put it on and in one smooth motion got rid of Jean's top. ' _Hot damn... girl's got a killer body. No wonder everyone is drooling after her...'_ Rogue thought as she discarded the bra as well, and pushed the redhead on her back on the floor. Running her hands up Jean's stomach, she finally settled on a full breast in each hand, massaging them.

Jean closed her eyes at the sensation and relaxed into the touch, just enjoying whatever Rogue might do next. She felt a dam-encased pair of lips close around her left nipple and she instinctively arched into the touch. She could feel Rogue's weight pressing down on her from the belly down so she pulled her legs up to wrap them around the girl's back.

Rogue, conscious that not all of her face was covered in the protective layer, made sure that her forehead never touched bare skin while she made her way up to nuzzle Jean's neck. "God, I want to touch you." She whispered into the telepath's ear, pressing more of her weight down on her as she snaked a hand down between their bodies to reach Jean's pants.

Jean hummed in pleasure and anticipation, feeling her insides tighten when she felt the button of her pants pop open. "Off with these too." Rogue demanded, kneeling between Jean's legs and tugging at her pants' waistline. Jean compliantly raised her hips so Rogue could lose the pants and she was somewhat surprised to see that her panties were gone at the same time. Smirking she thought _'Eager much?'_

"Whoa there, tiger. I need to put something on before you dive in." She finally said with a giggle as she pulled something that looked like a pair of latex leggings out of the pile. Quickly donning it, it turned out to be a pair of latex leggings with a very obvious hole right where they both needed it. Rogue almost purred in appreciation as she watched Jean get each of her beautifully long and shapely legs into the tight fitting accessory. As soon as she was done Rogue pushed her on the bed commandingly. ' _Mmmm, girl seems to have some potential for this. How lucky can I get?'_ She mused as she allowed Rogue to once again ravage her body. The dam felt odd on Rogue's face but she more than made up for that with her eager yet confidently sure movements. One gloved hand was busy playing with her right breast while her lips moved southwards, now playing along the edge of the latex.

Rogue's dominant behavior turned Jean on beyond words. It was exactly what she needed, and exactly what she went in search of this fateful night. She loved Scott but he was much too vanilla for her new budding interests, and worse yet, he completely closed off from experimenting with anything that was remotely connected to the rougher treatment Jean was fantasizing about. Willing the sour thoughts away Jean concentrated on what Rogue was doing, and allowed her body to melt into her new lover's touches.

' _Wow, she's_ _so wet...'_ Rogue thought as she felt her finger effortlessly slide between Jean's hot folds. She could feel her own excitement ruining her panties but she couldn't care less. Emboldened by the soft wetness she had found she inserted a second finger and found a steady rhythm that seemed to speak to Jean's body while she strove to find that sweet spot she knew was there with lips and tongue. The dam was somewhat in the way but it was made from finely chosen material as it relatively easily let under the pressure of Rogue's tongue and stretched further so she could suck Jean's clit into her mouth.

Jean's breath hitched in her throat at the sensation, and she could feel that wonderful heat building up low in her belly. Her hips found Rogue's rhythm and her hands sought out the bars of the headboard for support. She strained against them, her heels digging into the mattress as she rode Rogue's steady fingers. Her breath became shallower and she had a hard time keeping quiet. Blindly letting go of one of the bars she grabbed a pillow she could shove into her mouth.

Rogue noticed the movement and smirked to herself between two flicks of her tongue. ' _So... Miss Perfect is a screamer, is she?'_ Continuing with her efforts Rogue relentlessly moved her fingers in and out of Jean, while her other hand, having long abandoned Jean's breasts, wrapped around the older girl's torso to help steady her. Suddenly she changed tactics and instead of moving in and out she plunged as deep as she could and started repeatedly curling her fingers inside of Jean, throwing her onto a new wave of ecstasy.

Jean's back arched at the sudden new sensation and she could swear that her brain had melted with the pleasure because for the life of her she could not figure out what was happening inside her. Moving the tip of her tongue across the very top of Jean's clit in rapid motion Rogue knelt up to brace herself and held on to Jean's body with one hand as she felt her tense up, her breathing so shallow it flashed through Rogue's mind that she might faint before she goes.

Jean felt the familiar and much welcomed heat spreading through her body and her orgasm erupted so suddenly that she barely had the time or the presence of mind to bite down on her pillow as she screamed her release. Rogue rode it out with her, prolonging the pleasure as much as she could, only easing up on the spent telepath when she could feel her twitching beneath her. She gingerly pulled her fingers from where they were snuggled so comfortably and crawled up over her body to cuddle with her while she waited for Jean to come back from where ever she was catapulted.

* * *

A minute or two had passed before Jean could put coherent thoughts together. ' _Wow...girl's got wicked skills. We are going to have SO much fun.'_ She thought with a devilish grin.

"Glad you're coming to, sleeping beauty." Rogue grinned back with a self-satisfied expression on her face.

"Well you can't blame a girl for taking a break after such a ride." Jean flirted, still high on pleasure hormones. She was confident enough that she could move now so she raised a hand and caressed the sweaty bangs that fell into Rogue's face. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Girl... if you had spent your entire life assuming that you would never be able to touch anybody, you would be just as invested in knowing how your own body works. And apparently yours doesn't work that differently from mine." Rogue answered, her accent somewhat thicker, but she smiled to take the sting of her words away.

Jean contemplated Rogue's words for a second, deciding that she would go with a light comeback for the time being. If she responded to the implicitly admitted pain in that confession their night would probably be cut short and she really wanted to return the favor to the lovely goth. ' _Besides...I'm hoping that we'll have plenty of time for pillow talk in the future.'_

"Well then...aren't we lucky that we figured out how to work around that?" She asked, softly touching Rogue's cheek with a gloved hand while she did so. Upon seeing the sad puppy dog eyes, she brushed past Rogue's ear with her fingertips, resting her palm on the girl's cheek for a moment and then pulled her closer.

"I would dearly love to rid you of that sadness in your eyes, but I'm not sure I can accomplish that quickly enough to also have my way with you before morning." Jean said with a smile that was a mixture of sadness and playfulness. Aware that she was not wearing anything from the waist up she delicately placed her other arm around the sad girl's back, making sure she only touched clothes, and pulled her on top of herself. "And I really do want to return the favor. A lot." Jean added those last two words as an afterthought, hoping that Rogue would get the hint that she was open to exploring the possibilities between them further than this one night.

Rogue smiled back, the half-haunted look melting from her eyes for the time being. ' _A lot, huh? Sounds like a plan I'd like to tag along with I think.'_ Staring at the telepath's lips she growled in frustration. "I really hate it that I can't kiss you right now."

"Yeah..." Grabbing the discarded dam Jean dangled it in front of Rogue's face. "I know this is a sorry substitute but it's the best I can offer right now..." she said with a guilty-looking smile.

"Beggars can't be choosers, huh?" Rogue replied somewhat bitterly.

"Hey! I resent that!" Jean said as she playfully slapped Rogue on the arm. "Are you saying I'm a bad choice?" She asked in a mock-upset tone.

Laughing at the girl's antics, Rogue looked at the lovely woman beneath her and mock-examined the wares. She shook her head, both in answer and because she tried to let go of her own frustrations, determined not to ruin this promising night.

"Nope...not at all. I'm just too frustrated for my own good..." Just as she said this, a mischievous glint filled her eyes and she pulled her lips into a devilish smile. "Though... come to think about it... if I shut up for long enough you might just be able to help with that..." She said, suggestively wiggling her brows at Jean.

Jean laughed both in relief and in surprise. She was relieved that their night was not turning sour just yet after all, and she was also surprised at the goth girl's humor which she liked. A lot. ' _Who would have guessed... I'm beginning to think I've stumbled upon a regular little diamond in the rough.'_

"I thought you would never ask..." as she said that she suddenly flipped the girl who had been resting on top of her on the bed, pinning her between her body and the mattress. Rogue was caught by surprise and all the air was knocked out of her lungs. But she so did not care. She was already on a hormonal high from the fact that she was touching another person's body, even if there was no chance of full skin-on-skin contact, but the almost feral determination in Jean's eyes made her shudder. Jean leaned in and hovered as close to Rogue's ear as she could without touching her and whispered. "I'm going to put on that latex top I bought and then I'm going to undress you..."

* * *

After a few minutes of a not very sexy but all the more annoying struggle with clothes Jean was ready for action. Dam, gloves, latex in place and she was just about ready to pounce on Rogue and tear her clothes off. Although she initially wanted to enjoy and prolong the process of unwrapping Rogue, she made a quick job of discarding both tops that kept her away from the girl's luscious body. Deciding to test Rogue's temper Jean leaned in, and started caressing the girl's body, but not with lips or hands, rather with her hair. She had noticed a while ago that hair did not seem to be off limits, she could touch her all she wanted without the risk of surrendering all of her being to Rogue's terrible power.

Rogue shuddered wildly at the soft touch. She thought Jean looked incredibly sexy in the shiny black material that so snugly covered her body but undoubtedly her biggest kink would forever be the small amount of unprotected bodily contact that was allowed her. She gasped in pleasure as Jean's silky smooth hair danced across her perky breasts, making her nipples almost painfully hard. ' _Oh man, this girl is going to drive me up the wall SO much...'_ She arched her body upwards, almost as if she was trying to push her breasts into Jean's mouth.

Jean didn't need to be a telepath to pick up on the other girl's desperate need, she was shivering uncontrollably and there were goosebumps all over her smooth white skin. Taking pity on Rogue she latched onto a nipple, tugging at it with lips at first, then softly adding teeth when she received encouraging noises in return. Rogue was just about ready to pop so she grabbed a handful of Jean's hair by the nape of her neck and gently nudged her closer, seeking more contact. Jean hummed happily at the move, basking in the possibility that she might just have found what she was looking for in Rogue.

Gingerly she let the girl's nipple slip out of her mouth and moved upwards to whisper into her ear. "Mmmm, I loved it when you grabbed my hair like that. Do you suppose you'd be interested in doing that a bit...harder maybe?" She asked sheepishly, hoping that her desires would not scare Rogue away. She already had to deal with one almost-ex lover that hinted at thinking she had issues if she enjoyed such things, so she had high hopes for the girl beneath her.

' _Mmm, Miss Perfect likes it rough, huh? I think can do that. Let's see how well she can follow rules..'_ Rogue thought to herself. She caught some of Jean's hair again, just a bit more roughly than previously and said "Only if you stop teasing and get down and dirty with me because I'm about to go nuts."

Jean's eyes turned a shade darker upon the double pleasure of the so much craved rougher treatment and the demand that was being put to her. ' _Mmmhmm, the girl is DEFINITELY a keeper... such wonderful potential.'_ "As you wish..." Jean replied and with a tiny tap into her powers to make the action smoother, she all but tore off Rogue's skirt and made a convenient hole in her stockings, leaving the girl hovering above the bed spread ready for her. She made a mental note to herself that she not only needed to buy Rogue a new pair of stockings they also needed to go shopping for suitable sex clothes if they were going to make this a permanent deal. ' _And I'll be damned if I won't try my best to do just that...'_

Rogue responded to the sudden movement by tightening her hold on Jean's hair, exactly the reaction the telepath was seeking the most, and she roughly pushed her new lover's head in the direction where she craved it the most. ' _Did I just think...lover? Is Jean my lover now?'_ Rogue thought but any line of thought that would have developed was quickly washed away by a wave of pleasure as Jean made good on her word and after shoving the tine article of clothing aside she dove in between her legs. "GAH!" Rogue gasped, violently jerking her hips towards the source of the incredible sensations that washed over her.

Jean licked, nibbled and sucked at the sweet flesh as much as the dam would allow but soon she grew frustrated at the plastic taste filling her mouth instead of what she imagined must be Rogue's flavor judging by the musky aroma that filled her nostrils. Suddenly a light bulb went on over her head and she pulled away from Rogue's pussy.

Growling at the sudden loss of contact Rogue looked down the line of her body to find out why Jean had stopped. A confused look crossed her face as she saw Jean taking the dam off her face. "What's wrong?" She asked, raising her upper body on her elbows.

Jean smiled kindly at her, quickly responding before the girl got too alarmed. She scooted up over her body and whispered "Hush... the only thing that's wrong is that I can't taste you. I'm just turning the dam so I can fill my mouth with you rather than that damn plastic flavor."

Rogue had not expected that explanation and it left her dumbfounded. She thought her brain was malfunctioning because she could not form a coherent thought. Jean just laughed at the girl cheerfully. "Lay back down hot stuff. I'm not finished with you yet." she said and pushed the girl back down on the bed. Flipping the dam she quickly put it back in place and as she resumed her position between pale thighs she licked right across the material to get her first taste of Rogue. _'That's more like it.'_

Renewing her efforts with enthusiasm Jean was delighted that she didn't have to compromise at least with this basic sensation. Even despite the dam she could feel that Rogue was dripping wet so she entered her first with one finger, but quickly added another when she felt no resistance whatsoever. ' _Wow, she's so ready...'_

Rogue nearly purred from the ecstasy of being pleasured with something other than her own fingers or toys. She already felt on the edge just from the fact that another person was between her legs, but to top that off, Jean was incredibly talented with her fingers and they were soon moving in sync to a rhythm that left Rogue gasping for air. A much welcomed pulsing warmth was spreading from deep within her pussy to everywhere and she was constantly panting now, her hands clutching at the sheets for support.

' _Mmm, she must be very close. Better push her off that edge before she faints.'_ Jean thought. She stretched the dam as much as she could to be able to suck Rogue's clit into her mouth and she started moving the tip of her tongue across the sensitive flesh in rapid motion. Being so tightly attached to the sensitive nub left her unable to plunge her fingers in and out in the same rhythm as before but Jean suddenly remembered that Rogue did something incredible to her. ' _She stopped moving in and out and did something inside me...'_ Jean thought as she tried to figure it out.

Going by instinct she pushed her fingers in as far as they would go and started moving around, trying to see if she realized anything obvious just by sheer experience. Having a sudden 'duh' moment she realized that the girl must have started curling her fingers as that was the only movement possible with her fingers so deep between the slick, tight walls of muscle.

Rogue vaguely registered the change of movement but before she could admire Jean's fast learning skills her brain erupted into a galaxy of stars that all shone beneath her eyelids. Her back arched painfully, her mouth open, and she came violently, gasping for air almost soundlessly. Wave after wave of heat rolled through her as Jean rode her pussy with determination, never easing up on her clit, not even when Rogue arched in such an angle that Jean needed to use her telekinetic powers to levitate Rogue to stop her from tearing herself out of Jean's mouth. _'I'm not sure I should thank god or be disappointed that she didn't scream...'_ Jean thought with some amusement as she helped the girl come down from her height, both figuratively and literally.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Pillowtalk

**Unlikely Bedfellows ch 2 – The pillowtalk**

 **Author's note:**

I don't own anything, I don't make money out of it, I'm just having fun. If you're having fun too please review :)

* * *

Eyes closed and her breathing slowly returning to normal, Rogue basked in the sensations that overwhelmed her. ' _that was... damn near perfect...'_ She could feel the mattress beneath her move and the sheets rustled around them as Jean moved next to her and wrapped themselves in a protective cocoon, careful to arrange the material between them. Willing her eyes to open she looked at Jean who was busy drawing circles on her stomach with a single gloved finger while waiting for her to come to her senses.

"That was amazing..." Rogue said with a sigh and a few seconds later added. "actually... you were amazing." She hid behind her hair, not sure if she wanted to see if Jean was going to laugh at her. Not being used to showing her sensitive side, Rogue could feel her cheeks heating up. She silently cursed herself for blushing like a shy schoolgirl. Jean, on the other hand, thought that Rogue's admission was simply adorable and she hoped that she might gain the goth's trust enough to get to see a softer Rogue behind the tough girl act.

"You weren't bad yourself." She said with a wink. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment while she plucked up all her courage to add "I think I could get used to this you know...if you'd be interested in exploring this some more." Jean decided that she would dive right into the heavy stuff, wanting to be clear on exactly what she was getting herself into. She didn't think she was a casual sex type of girl and she did not want to risk developing a crush on someone who wanted different things in life. ' _I already have Scott for that and god knows I'll have to let him go if he can't come through...'_ Jean fought to keep the sour thoughts off her face, afraid that it might ruin the moment.

' _Whoa...did she just...ask me out?'_ Rogue wondered, staring into Jean's impossibly green eyes. "Oh, I'm interested alright... but what does this make us? Lovers? Friends with benefits? Girlfriends?" Rogue asked. She did not dare to get too enthusiastic, not yet anyway. ' _And where is Scott in all this? I could have sworn that they were a couple...'_

 _'Okay Jean, you have to be smart. How the hell does one answer such a question and NOT look like an asshole? Or royally desperate? Oh please please, Rogue I'm so frustrated and unhappy in my relationship that we've had our biggest fight just a few days ago and I'm not even sure if we are still together... yeah sounds very charming. And rebound-ish. But... that's not what I want...'_

Both women were so deep in thought that neither thought that Jean's lack of immediate answer was awkward. Jean was contemplating what she wanted exactly. Part of her only went to that club because she was pissed off at Scott for calling her damaged. This part of her just wanted an uncomplicated, low-maintenance lover with whom she could explore her sexuality. However, it was clear that Rogue did not fit into that category. ' _At least the uncomplicated, low-maintenance part... I'm still having high hopes for the rest'._ Two days ago she would not have thought that they had much in common with Rogue but at that moment she felt so drawn to the girl that she was convinced they had some kind of a connection. ' _Even if it's just because of the sex...I want to see where it goes.'_

Deciding to go with honesty, she drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "How 'bout I go with honesty? Two days ago I wouldn't have been too sure that we'd ever be close to each other... other than that whole loyal-team-mate-I've-got-your-back sort of way. But … I really want to see where this goes...so... I guess I'm babbling because I want to ask you out?" Jean said, blushing in the middle of it, little blots of red coloring her cheeks. If Rogue had not had a clue yet about how nervous the other girl was she couldn't have missed it now.

Rogue quirked an eyebrow as she listened to the girl lying right next to her, still drawing circles across her stomach. She felt a giggle bubbling up her throat but she tried to suppress it. _'Damn it, I do not giggle...what the hell is happening to me? It's either Jean's fault or I absorbed more of Kitty than I wanted...'_ She grumbled good-naturedly in her head because it was hard to stay grumpy when she was being asked out on a date by a gorgeous redhead whose face was blushing so deep that her skin almost matched her hair color _...'who also happened to have a wicked tongue from hell...'_ Rogue grinned at the memory.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" The younger girl finally asked playfully.

"Ummm... well, I think it's called asking a girl out..." Jean replied, taking it as a good sign that Rogue was joking with her. They both ended up giggling at the silly joke.

"Fair enough... and yeah okay. I want to see where this goes too." She finally said with a smile. But as quickly as it appeared it was wiped off her face by a dark and gloomy thought. "What about Scott? Aren't you an item?" She asked.

Jean looked uncertain for a moment, as if she felt guilty. But then she schooled her features back into neutral and drew yet another deep breath. "He's...great, but we've been having a nasty fight for the last few days. After our last row I'm not even sure we are still together." Jean said sadly. "I mean he's real sweet, or at least he was, but when I approached him with my recently found interests in...non-vanilla sex I think? Anyway, he completely closed off and implied that I should get therapy because I was not thinking right." Jean could feel the first trickles of indignant anger rising inside her, offended, hurt and betrayed by the man she thought loved her.

Rogue was shocked. She didn't know much about this scene, other than what she had seen at the club, but she didn't think anything gave Scott the right to treat the girl he claimed to love like that. "I'd say dump his ass, but it's not really my call." Rogue finally said. She was pissed off at Scott's lack of openness and empathy. She could definitely relate to wanting something that seemed to be just out of reach, not having a partner with whom to share your desires. For whatever reason. She thought she would have to live her whole life like that and she was damned if she was going to let this opportunity go up in flames.

Rogue reached up to caress Jean's cheek. She could feel the telepath's cheek burning up even through the gloves. "You love him, don't you?" Rogue said sadly. An evil voice inside her head kept telling her that this was a horrible mistake and even if Scott was an asshole there would be no room for her next to him. The lone tear that rolled down Jean's face answered Rogue's question and she was just about to draw back when much to her surprise Jean wiped the tear away with an angry swipe of her wrist.

"That doesn't make me less interested in you..." Jean said almost as if she had read her thoughts. Rogue refused to believe that she did, Jean was much more ethical with her powers than that. _'I guess that doesn't stop her from reading my face though...'_

"It doesn't?" Rogue asked back, conflicted about whether she should be hopeful or not.

"No. It might be because we just had sex, but I feel that we are connecting somehow. I want to explore that, Scott or no Scott." Jean replied thinking about their history of connections. She seemed to be able to reach out to her when her powers first manifested and then, despite being on opposite teams, Rogue had saved her life when Blob had gone out of control. _'There is definitely something there. We just need to unearth it.'_

"Sooo...you wanna date both of us?" Rogue asked to clarify what she was getting herself into.

Jean didn't take much time to respond to that. "Not if he's going to continue being a major lughead. He basically said that it's not normal to enjoy pain and especially not during sex..." Jean said, her voice lowering an octave in frustration. "I mean... I tried to go easy on him... I only asked him to grab my hair while...well you know... but he refused to do even that. If he can't accept my needs then we are not meant to be." That was the first time Jean had thought about it this clearly.

"No. I'm not going to force him to do anything he's not comfortable with but if he can't accept that I'm into such things and if he can't accept that I want to share that with someone...you for instance...then I need to put an end to me and him. It wouldn't be good for... any of us." She hesitated only for a moment, almost saying 'either of us' but realized that if she wants to give this thing a shot she needs to consider Rogue as well in every situation. "And what about you? How would you feel about it?" She asked back.

Rogue tried to make light of it at first. "You mean the hair pulling? I think I'm fine with that." she said with a smile, but she knew that's not what Jean was asking. "About Scott... the truth is that I have no idea. You are basically the first person who had ever managed to touch me like this without me instantly sending you into a coma. Part of me says that I would do just about anything to have a shot at this, but I know that's not a healthy way of thinking." Rogue said and before Jean could interrupt she put a single fingertip to her lips to stop the protest. "But I'm not going to make you choose between us either, because that would be even less healthy." she continued. "I guess step zero would be to talk to him? And then go on from there?" There, she finally said it. She would be willing to try sharing Jean's affections but she was not entirely that sure about Scott's willingness, seeing how much he hated Duncan. _'And there isn't even anything going on between them as far as I know...'_

"Yeah... I probably should. But he's got this jealous streak like a mile wide. It would be the miracle of the century if he was cool with us dating." Jean admitted sadly. She stopped drawing circles on Rogue's stomach and despite the risks she snuggled closer to the girl. She was so miserable at that moment that she needed all the comfort she could get. With Rogue being half naked that meant she had to stick the sheet between their bodies even more to make sure she was not touching naked skin.

The younger girl was surprised by the movement but she automatically shifted so she could let the girl snuggle in and put an arm around her. ' _Scott you're an idiot... but strangely enough, I owe you big time for allowing such treasure to fall right into my lap...'_ Her mind reeled, trying to think of the right thing to say in such a situation. She had learned that whenever she did not know how to proceed, honesty often helped.

"I've never been in such a situation before to be honest so I can't promise anything. But I'll try my damned best to be cooperative." She laid a very gentle kiss on Jean's hair, basking in the luxury of being able to touch any part of Jean's body without having any kind of protective layer between them. She wasn't sure how it was possible but she was amazed by the fact that if there was no skin contact she could touch her hair without absorbing her in the process.

Jean raised her head with a smile. "You are such a sweet talker, you know that?" She said, trying to lighten the mood. "And here I thought I was just Miss Perfect to you..."

"Nah... that's Miss Popular. I didn't think you were perfect...before. I hadn't seen what you were hiding under your clothes..." She said with a wink.

"Hah, look who's talking. At least my clothes are form-fitting. You on the other hand wear all these loose fitting clothes. How is a girl supposed to know that you have like...washboard abs under there?" Jean shot back, enjoying the flirting.

"I guess I like my secrets." Rogue said mysteriously. "But why don't I put something on so you can snuggle in properly." Moving away a little from Jean, Rogue turned on her side to reach the pile of discarded clothes next to the bed. She was a few inches short of reaching something but before she could stretch further the shirt started moving in her direction. Catching the top she turned back to Jean with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her lips.

"I thought I'd help. The bed is getting cold without you." Jean answered the unsaid question. After Rogue had put the top on she snuggled in properly this time. "I could totally fall asleep on you right now." She mumbled into the breast that was conveniently just below her mouth.

Rogue tensed at the idea. She had never slept in the same bad with anyone and she was not sure if it was safe. The last thing she wanted was to accidentally kill Jean or put her into a coma because they touched for too long in their sleep. ' _Although... I'm not sure I could sleep through sucking someone's life out... it's not exactly a nice feeling for me either.'_

"Umm...I'm not sure that's going to work, sleeping beauty." She said with an apologetic smile. "I'm not exactly safe when I'm sleeping. Don't wanput you into a coma or something..."

"Ah yeah... I kind of forgot about that..." Jean admitted. Silence grew thick between them as both girls contemplated their situation, Jean thinking about how to approach Scott, Rogue trying to come up with a solution to their sleeping arrangements.

"Well... I've got a few ideas we can try to solve the sleeping issue...but I better head off... tomorrow sounds like a tough day ahead of us..." Rogue said, not really in a hurry to leave the bed and her new lover just yet.

Jean let out a frustrated sigh and turned flat on her back. "Boy am I going to hate tomorrow... I'll try to talk to Scott after school..."

"And I've got squash training in the afternoon... find me after you're done talking? I'll either be there or in my room most likely."

"What if... Scott really loses it?" Jean asked out loud. She thought she knew the boy well but his latest behavior threw her off so much she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Find me no matter what, okay? However your conversation ends I wanna be there after." Rogue said honestly. She wasn't sure she was ready for a big fat rejection notice but the way Jean spoke about the two of them she was hopeful that the girl would choose her if Scott made her choose.

"Thanks Rogue... I really appreciate that." Jean said with a smile.

They lingered like that for a few more minutes before Rogue went back to her own room to twist and turn all night without sleep. She expected tomorrow to be the longest and slowest day of her life.

* * *

TBC


End file.
